The Deception that is Love
by Guess.Guava
Summary: James Potter has started his seventh year at Hogwarts, and life has decided to complicate things on him. Lily has a secret boyfriend, his relationships with his friends are starting to strain, and with the threat of war looming over the wizarding world, life has decided to throw him another curve ball: A young auror who he might just be falling for. Jily!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I started posting this story, and got to chapter 5, before I realized that I had no idea where it was going. So I took some time and planned it out, before starting again. Here's chapter one, I hope you all like it, and please review!**

* * *

"But Lily-"

"No, I already feel bad enough, Andrew. Please don't make this any worse."

"I just don't understand why?"

A hand slapped over James Potter's mouth before he could let out a whoop of glee. He was currently hiding behind a heavy tapestry that covered a small alcove on the seventh floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was quite fortunate that he had known about the alcove, barely more than an indent, that burrowed itself into the stone work of the corridor wall. Sirius was less fortunate, as he had been shoved roughly from behind, and without any warning, into the hole that was only big enough for one. Now he was sandwiched between the cold unyielding wall of stone, and the warm, but equally unyielding wall of James' back. He had just enough room to maneuver his hand and slap it over his friend's mouth before he made a noise that would give away their position.

"I need to focus on my studies." Lily's voice echoed slightly in the almost empty corridor.

"We both know that your grades haven't dropped in the slightest since we started dating."

"I'm also applying for an internship at the Ministry when we graduate. You'll be working in Diagon Alley."

"That's a whole nine months away, and we'll be in the same city."

"But we'll be working different hours, and between that and my extra studies that I'm starting with Professor Dumbledore, I won't have much time off."

"You're doing it again, Lily. How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. You're already top of the class, why does being a muggleborn matter so much to you anyway, Lily?"

"Because it matters to them!" Lily snapped, "I don't have family connections, or a vault filled with my parents gold, I'm starting out with nothing. I'm going to have to earn my place in wizarding society, and all those crazy fanatics running around, spouting 'death to mudbloods' and 'long live purebloods' isn't making it easier. It's only a matter of time before it turns to violence and I for one would like to be able to defend myself and my family!"

"It's not going to turn to violence Lily, you're just being paranoid!"

"Paranoid? I'm just being paranoid? Did you really just say I'm 'just being paranoid'?" her voice rose to a high pitched screech.

"Lily, I didn't mean that. I just meant that you're taking this too seriously." The poor boy tried to calm her down. James could almost see the hole he was digging for himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry if the safety of my friends and family is important to me." Lily snapped.

"Lily, I didn't-"

"I'm sorry that I'm responsible and mature about this whole situation."

"-mean, I just meant-"

"I'm sorry that I'm not blinded by the Daily Prophets, frankly transparent, attempts at keeping the general populace from seeing the danger that's out there."

"-that it's not our problem right now-"

"I'm sorry that I want to be useful in this imminent war, and not just sit around waiting for-"

"-and if you would just calm down we could-"

Lily cut herself off, falling silent. James could imagine, vividly and with great detail, the way her green eyes would be narrowed now, strands of coppery hair falling out of her high ponytail. The stiff way her shoulders would be held as she slowly cocked her head to one side and brought her arms up to cross over her chest.

The poor boy seemed to have realized that he had reached six feet, and the shovels full of words stopped. The silence hung for a moment more, then Lily's voice rung icily.

"You want me to calm down?" she phrased it as a question, but even Andrew Garrott, for all the things he did not know about Lily, seemed to understand that, really, it wasn't. She paused for a moment, "I'm calm." A wide grin, spread over James' face. He knew what was coming next. He had seen it enough times first hand that he could recite it, like it was a passage he had memorized from 'the bible of Lily Evans'.

_I'm calm,_ James mouthed.

"I'm calm," Lily repeated.

_One step forward,_ he thought. The click of a heel sounded. _Two steps forward. _A second click followed the first. A moment of silence.

_But if I have to look at you face for one minute longer,_ he mouthed.

"But if I have to look at you face for one minute longer," Lily unknowingly repeated, "I won't be responsible for the Andrew Garrott shaped stain that they find on the floor tomorrow."

Another moment of silence, then the click clack of her kitten heels sounded as she stomped off down the corridor.

James pushed the tapestry aside, his grin turning to a smirk. "Bravo, Garrott!"

"Potter?"

"Not even I've been able to make her that angry this year, and I share a private common room with her!" James exclaimed with glee.

"Sod off!" Andrew snapped, glaring at James before taking off down the hallway, the opposite direction Lily had left.

"We should hang out sometime," James called after him, "See who can piss her off more!"

Andrew ignored him, but quickened his pace and turned off down another corridor.

James let out a whoop, turning to clap Sirius on the shoulder. "Well mate, I think this is cause for celebration!"

Sirius, who had been glaring the back of James head while trying to flatten his messed hair, perched up at that. "Celebration, huh? I won't say no to that!"

James turned to walk down the corridor, "How about Hogsmeade?"

"It has been awhile since I saw Rosmerta," Sirius agreed.

"That's the spirit, Padfoot!"

* * *

"Do you think Rosmerta will let us in?" Peter asked, looking warily over his shoulder as the four Marauders strolled down the midnight darkened streets of Hogsmeade.

"Of course she will," Sirius drawled, "I'm here."

Remus rolled his eyes. "No Peter, she'll chase us back to Hogwarts with her wand, as usual."

"Nah, she won't," Sirius slung one arm around Peter's and the other around Remus' shoulders, "We've got an understanding." he winked. "If you know what I mean."

James barked out a laugh from the other side of Remus.

Sirius turned to glare at him, "At least I'm on better terms with her than you and Lily. You're just jealous."

"Oh, but didn't you hear, she's single now."

"Yeah, so she can focus on her studies."

"What do you think we do in our _private_ common room?" James smirked.

"Hey!" a voice cut off any response from Sirius. The four rule breaking Marauders turned to see a figure standing on the side of the street. "You four shouldn't be out here."

"And who are you?" Sirius replied to the obviously feminine voice.

The figure stepped forward from the shadow of the stores, into the moonlight, and her shadow was thrown out across the street.

"Well what do we have here," Sirius grinned.

"You shouldn't be out here," she repeated.

"Tell you what, we'll go if you come with us." Sirius smirked.

"I've warned you; if you don't go back to Hogwarts I'll call your Headmaster," she said.

"Well we don't feel much like going," Sirius replied, "And you'll have to get past us to get to Hogwarts."

The girl took another step forward and the four boys could make out her features. She had shoulder length, wavy blonde hair that framed her round face. Her skin was quite pale, her cheeks a little rosy from the cold. She had a small straight nose above thin peach lips and her eyes were blue. She wasn't tall, or short. She wasn't thin, but didn't have outstanding curves either. In fact she had a rather plain appearance and was dressed in black robes, that she withdrew a wand from.

Remus was the first of the boys to have his wand out, recognizing the situation, and the first to go down. A body bind spell hit him in the chest and he fell backward, his wand wrenched from his grip. It flew through the air and the girl caught it easily in her other hand. The next spell flashed at Sirius and he barely had time to duck. He fired back from his crouched position, but the girl easily stepped aside to dodge it and brought up a shield to block one James threw at her. Peter had yet to join the fray. Sirius got one last spell off before attempting to role for the cover of the shadows, but a body bind caught his leg. Another followed the first, hitting him square in the chest, and his want went skidding across the pavement to land at the girl's feet. The girl flicked her wrist again, at Peter, and he toppled down beside Remus, his wand also making it's way to the girl's feet. James frantically sent spell after spell at her, in his haste he stepped backwards and tripped over Remus' outstretched legs. The girl wasted no time in also setting a body bind on him.

She stepped forward to loom over the four boys, pocketing her wand and plucking James' from his hand.

"I won't call the Headmaster this time, " she said, gathering up the boy's wands in one hand. "Just don't let me catch you again." Then she turned and melted back into the shadows.

It took about five minutes for the body binds to wear off, and by then the girl was long gone. The four boys trudged back to the castle, wondering how they were going to explain the loss of their wands.

* * *

The next day, when James woke up, he found his wand lying on the end of his bed. He snatched it up quickly and began examining it, making sure that the blonde girl hadn't damaged it in any way. After five minutes he was satisfied, and he began to get ready for the day.

Entering the Great Hall he saw that his friends were already up and eating breakfast. Sirius was working his way through a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. Remus had his head buried in today's Daily Prophet, his plate mostly empty. Peter had his head in one hand, his other holding his fork, and a low snore was coming from his open mouth. James took a seat beside Sirius and began shovelling food on to his own place.

"I'm gonna go back up to the dorm." Remus was the first to speak. The rest of them were still groggy from their midnight stroll. He rolled up the Prophet and stuffed it into his bag "I'll meet you guys in transfiguration, and I'll bring your wands if I find them." James looked up at the mention of their wands. Remus mouth was set in a frown and his forehead was lined with worry.

"Ouh guhs idn't it your ands ba?" James asked around a mouthful of eggs.

Remus didn't even bother to reprimand him for talking with his mouth full. "You got yours?" He asked quickly, easily deciphering James' question.

James swallowed and took a sip of his pumpkin juice before answering. "Yeah, I found it on my bed this morning."

Remus turned on his heel and all but ran out of the Great Hall. James returned to his plate, Sirius was still working his way steadily through his, while Peter had stirred and was slowly clearing his. Five minutes later and Remus was back, three wands clutched tightly in his palm.

"Got them," he sighed in relief, panting slightly, "I was worried we were going to have to go to class without them. Imagine explaining that one to Mcgonagall." Sirius grunted his agreement, Peter and returned to snoring, this time his head on the table.

"Speaking of Mcgonagall, have any of you seen Lily?" James asked, looking up and down the Gryffindor table.

"No," Remus replied, distracted by his own search of his wand for scratches. After a moment he blinked and looked up at James, "Mcgonagall reminds you of Lily?" he asked.

Sirius snorted with laughter, "Everything reminds Prongs of Lily dearest."

* * *

**A/N: Edit (08/06/14) Thanks so much to the Guest who pointed out my naming mistake, changed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 here! I'd like to thank _The HalfBlood Av not Aviekins, clocktowers, _and _Mirage1234 _for reviewing. You guys are truly amazing! I wasn't expecting to have this up for another three days! See what the power of reviews can do! (hint, hint wink, wink)**

* * *

James didn't see Lily at breakfast, and when he asked Marlene, Lily's best friend, she just glared at him. Lily wasn't in any of his morning classes, so he had to wait till lunch to talk to her.

He strolled in, catching sight of her red hair immediately, and slid into the seat across from her. She ignored him, flipping the page in her muggle novel, and absently pushing her food around her plate. He loaded up his plate, and was about to start speaking, when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. They were slightly bloodshot and it looked like she hadn't slept, but what got him was the way she sat slumped, hunched slightly. Even when Lily stayed up for forty-eight hours straight, during the exams, she still sat ramrod straight.

"Lily, are you okay?" He said before he could stop himself, and the words shocked him as much as they shocked her.

She froze for a second, before snapping her book shut and straightening up to glare at him. "Come to gloat, Potter?" Her eyelids that had been drooping slightly as she read, opened wide and her gaze was stony. When he said nothing she spoke again. "Please, continue, so that we can get on with our ridiculously pitiful lives." she snarled. There was no trace of tiredness left. She was back to fire and crackle.

He had come to gloat, to remind her how she just couldn't stay away. To ask her out, annoy and humiliate her. Suddenly he didn't have the heart. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes flickered up to meet his, than to flit over his face, to the hand that still held a leg of chicken, forgotten between the platter and his plate. Then she met his gaze again, and she shrunk down. Letting her head drop into one hand.

"No," It was soft, and he almost didn't hear it. He reached out with the hand that wasn't still holding the drumstick, and tentatively brushed his fingers against her's. Her clenched fist unfurled, and he took that as an invitation to grab it, squeezing slightly.

"Potter," A voice growled.

He looked up to see Marlene standing protectively over Lily. Lily also looked up, dropping James hand, from where her fingers had curled back to hold his. It wasn't quick, like she was embarrassed to be seen holding it, but like she had found something better, someone better to comfort her, and he had simply been forgotten. She leaned into Marlene slightly, and the taller girl put her arm around Lily's shoulders. Neither Lily or Marlene said another word, Lily didn't even look at him again, as the two girls left the hall.

James felt a twinge of sadness that the moment in which Lily has opened herself up to him, even just to say one word, had been interrupted. However, as he returned to his plate he also felt his heart flutter slightly as he felt the phantom tingle of her thin fingers that had wrapped around his hand.

* * *

"I can't believe she was actually able to take all four of us down!" James said, shovelling food angrily onto his plate. It was supper and the four Marauders were now awake enough to discuss the incident on their midnight stroll. James was more angry than alarmed at the events of the previous night. He really hadn't contemplated the possibility that there could have been a very real danger. She had just been a girl after all. Peter and Sirius seemed to share his naive view of the event. Remus was the only one that showed any concern for their well being, and after a few not so subtle attempts and failures at getting his friends to discuss it, he had pulled the worries tight to his chest so that he could stew over them alone, as usual.

"Well, Peter didn't even try to help." Sirius pointed out.

"Hey! Like you were any better." Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sirius.

"Yeah!" Sirius snorted, "I actually managed to get a few spells off."

"Okay, we get it!" Remus said, "So Peter didn't get a spell off, neither did I."

"Thank-you Moony," Peter said, smiling smugly at Sirius.

"Well Moony was the first to be hit, he didn't have time to get a spell off." Sirius said.

"We're getting off the point," James said, "Like, who was she?"

"I've never seen her before." Sirius replied, instantly changing gears and ignoring Peter's glare. The slight upturn of his lips was the only indication that he knew he had won the argument.

"She looked around our age." Remus said, "And she sounded British, she might have gone to Hogwarts."

"Makes sense," Sirius said, "But she couldn't have been more than two years older than us."

The four boys sat thinking for a moment.

"Nope," Sirius said, the first to give in, "Don't remember her."

"Yeah, me neither." said Peter.

"If she didn't go to Hogwarts then where did she learn to fight like that." James said.

"Maybe she's an auror." said Remus.

"I would ask my parents..." James trailed off. The other three boys nodded, understanding that James' parents didn't like talking about their jobs as Aurors, then went back to eating and silently pondering the girl's origins.

James looked up from the feast that was dinner at Hogwarts, to see Lily leaving the Great Hall. She was alone, Marlene and Mary still eating farther down the table.

James pushed his plate aside and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"After Lily, you guys stay here." He wanted to catch her alone so that he could continue their conversation from lunch.

He walked quickly from the Great Hall, but Lily was already rounding a corner. He sped up into a jog, following her into the dark entrance hall. He stopped just outside, when he saw another figure on the other side of the large room, turning toward her.

"You have my cloak?" Lily asked softly.

It was a man's voice who answered her. "Yeah, been waiting for twenty minutes."

"I had to eat!" Lily's voice was scolding but with a hint amusement.

"We don't want you giving us away with your growling stomach again." The man replied.

James watched as the silhouette of Lily's form reached out to cuff her companion over the head. Their conversation continued as they left the entrance hall, Lily pulling the cloak around her shoulders. They walked closely, arms brushing as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

James Potter trudged through the Forbidden Forest.. He kicked the brown and fallen leaves angrily as he walked, thinking about the man he had seen Lily with in the entrance hall. He didn't recognized the voice, and he hadn't been able to see the man clearly but he looked to be at least a few years older than them. He supposed he knew why she had broken up with Andrew now, a secret boyfriend, who was probably staying in Hogsmeade and coming to see her at night. He was jealous, and found himself channeling that into anger and focusing it on Lily. No wonder she had looked tired, and he had passed off a perfectly good opportunity to annoy her, because he was concerned.

He had been walking for about twenty minutes when he saw a figure step into his path a ways ahead. He pushed thoughts of Lily to the back of his mind. Walking slowly closer, with his wand out, he recognized the girl from Hogsmeade.

"You seem to like dangerous places," she called out to him.

He stopped, about twenty feet away from her and replied, "So do you, it looks like."

"It's my job to like them."

"Your job?"

A nod was her only reply.

Taking a few more steps forward he called out again. "This is the second time we've met and we don't even know each others names."

"I wouldn't say that, James Potter." she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

He was shocked, and it showed on his face, but he quickly recovered. "May I ask what your name is?"

She paused for a second, as if thinking it over, "Parker."

"And do you have a first name?"

"Not one that you need to know."

"And what are you, Miss Parker, doing here?" he asked, taking another few steps forward.

"My job." she repeated.

"And that would be…?"

"Keeping you alive."

"I'm flattered at having you as my personal body guard." he smirked, stepping forward again.

She rolled her eyes, "My job is to watch the castle."

"Sounds boring."

"Not as much as I wish. There are four boys making my life very difficult."

"Boys? You can't be much older than I am."

She laughed, "It's rude to ask a lady's age, didn't you know?"

"I didn't ask."

"You were going to."

Before he could reply, a loud crack sounded and suddenly James was being pushed down into the dirt. Rolling over, in the crackling brown leaves, that had broken his fall, he saw spells flying back and forth above him. The girl was crouched behind a tree between James and a figure dressed all in black. He had a mask on and was casting a flurry of curses and hexes that the girl blocked, frantically throwing a few back when she had the chance. The battle lasted no longer that two minutes, then the masked man apparated away, leaving James, the girl, and a number of scorched trees behind.

"Bloody hell," the girl swore, pushing hair out of her face, then holding out a hand to help James up.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in or out of Hogwarts." James said, brushing himself off.

"They found a way past the wards, I need to speak to Dumbledore." she replied, gazing around the woods distractedly.

"They?"

"The Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?"

"Yes the-" she began impatiently, "Right you're a Potter."

"What does being a Potter have to do with this?"

"Nothing, now I need to talk to Dumbledore." She took off, walking quickly, but James' longer legs allowed him to catch up easily.

Deciding to try a different angle James fell into step with her. "Who was that guy?"

"No one."

"He didn't look like no one to me. He looked like he was trying to kill you."

"Shut up, Potter." she snapped, in a way that eerily reminded him of Lily. "I need to talk to Dumbledore."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't until they were halfway through the entrance hall that the clickety clack of another pair of shoes on the stone floor sounded.

"Miss Parker?" James stopped, and saw Mcgonagall walking towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Dumbledore, and I needed to get this idiot," she pointed a thumb at James, "Back to the castle."

"I'm not an idiot!" He huffed indignantly, but the two women ignored him.

"You know you're breaking protocol."

"This is urgent, they found a way in."

Mcgonagall stiffened. "That is urgent. Go." Then she turned to James, "Back to your dormitory Mr. Potter, and five points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

"But Professor-"

"Do you want me to wait and find out where you were after curfew?"

"No."

"Then back to your dormitory." Then she turned on her heel and left with Miss Parker.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's been awhile, but here is chapter 3! Thank-you to _JesusFreak777, Guest _and _Mirage1234 _for reviewing!**

* * *

The next morning was quiet between the four friends. Peter was once again sleeping. Remus was, as usual, buried in the daily prophet, and Sirius was sitting beside him, leaning over to read an article with a frown on his face and a fork blindly shoveling food into his mouth.

"Morning," James sighed as he sat down.

Sirius opened his mouth, as if to respond, but it was full and a piece of egg fell out onto the newspaper that Remus was, in an unusual display of kindness, holding so that Sirius could see. Remus glared, shaking the offending piece of half chewed egg onto the table, and buried his face in the Prophet once again, this time so that Sirius couldn't see. Sirius sulked silently, continuing to shovel food into his mouth.

The table was once again in silence as Peter slept, Remus read, Sirius sulked, and James brooded, staring at a crack in the wooden table like it's very existence was an insult to him. The minutes stretched on until Sirius couldn't handle it anymore.

"What is wrong with you, Prongs?" he asked, dropping his fork with an exasperated sigh.

James finished chewing his mouthful of toast before answering. "Lily has a boyfriend."

Sirius groaned, "She broke up with Garrott, like two days ago."

"Last night I followed her when she left the Great Hall early. She was meeting a man, that was not Garrott."

"Maybe is was one of her friends."

James snorted with humorless laughter. "One, this man was definitely older than her, he must have been staying in Hogsmeade and coming to see her each night. And two, who goes on midnight strolls with a 'just friend'?"

"We do," Peter spoke up, having woken to the sound of his friends' voices.

James glared across the table at him, "Not helping, Pete, and besides they aren't strolls. They're walks for planning nefarious deeds."."

"I'm sorry, are we supposed to be helping you with this delusion you've cooked up?" Sirius asked. He was tired, and whatever article he had been reading earlier had put him in a bad mood.

"I'm telling you, this is true." James insisted.

"You've been chasing Lily for five years. Get over her already!" Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation.

"It's not that easy."

"And what's so difficult about it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't?"

"No!"

"And why not?"

"You wouldn't understand it because-" They were shouting now.

"Because what?" when James didn't answer Sirius glared at him, "Because I've never had a serious relationship? Because I'm just a player, a _man whore_?"

"I wasn't going to-"

"I bloody live with you James, I know how your mind works, and don't tell me you've never gotten angry at me because of all the girls I date and then dump." He looked at James for a few more seconds before turning to Remus. "Moony, I have a potions essay to finish, help me." It wasn't a question.

Remus look taken aback but nodded and stood up. Sirius send James one last glare before herding Remus out of the Great Hall.

James turned to Peter but the fourth boy just shook his head and stood up, following Sirius out.

James watched as his three friends walked out of the Great Hall. When the doors swung shut behind them he picked up his goblet and threw it across the room.

"Mr. Potter!" Miss Mcgonagall yelled when the goblet landed on the floor. "Detention, you should know better.

Angry he pushed the bench back and stalked from the room. He failed to see Lily Evans staring after him, her brow furrowed in confusion and possibly a little bit of concern.

* * *

The three boys avoided James for the rest of the day. Choosing seats as far away from him as possible in class, bolting out the door as soon as the bell rang, and Sirius even went so far as to duck into the girl's washroom, dragging a reluctant Remus after him, when James came down the hallway.

It was a gloomy affair for James, he'd never spent more than twenty-four hours away from at least one of the other Marauders since they'd arrived at Hogwarts, save for holidays. So, the next day when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast he was fully prepared to settle things with Sirius so that they could get back to planning pranks on the Slytherins.

He looked around, spotting Sirius head of perfect black hair, and made his way in that direction. He sat down in the spot open beside Peter and folded his hands on the table. It was the usual breakfast protocol for the group, and James felt a smile twitching on his lips as the hair that had fallen into Peter's eyes fluttered with each snore, and Remus' eyes moved back and forth dizzyingly as he read the Daily Prophet that was inches from his nose. Sirius, however, was paying no mind to the food that usually consumed his attention at meals. He was winking at a petit fifth year who had been unlucky enough, although by the way she giggled and fluttered her eyelashes she didn't see it as a great misfortune, to be sitting next to the most notorious flirt in all of Hogwarts.

James cleared his throat. Sirius gave her one last smirk before turning to the boy in front of him. "Yes?"

"I've thought long and hard about it, and have decided that I'm willing to accept your apology." James said.

"And what would I be apologizing for?" Sirius asked.

"Insulting Lily, and myself, but mostly Lily."

"I seem to recall, you were the one insulting me. You should be apologizing." Sirius replied.

"I don't have anything to apologies for."

"No? Not even for calling me a man whore?" Sirius all but growled.

"I said no such thing!"

"You were going to."

"But I didn't."

"So you admit you were going to."

"No, and you were the one who insisted that it should be easy to get over Lily."

"Which was when you called me a man whore."

"I did not!"

"Moony!" Sirius turned to Remus, whose eyes flickered up briefly before he pulled the newspaper closer to his face. Sirius reached out and grabbed it, wrenching it from his grip and rolling it up, before stuffing it in Remus' bag.

"I don't want any part in this," Remus sighed.

"Did James call me a man whore?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus' statement.

Remus scrubbed a hand over his face, giving in to his duty as peacekeeper between his friends. "No he did not call you a man whore."

James smirked in triumph.

"Was he going to call me a man whore?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked like he was seriously considering cracking his skull on the wooden table below him. "Seeing as he didn't complete his thought, there's no way of knowing what he was going to-"

"You know him almost as well as I do Remus. Was he going to call me a man whore?" Sirius insisted.

Remus sighed again, "Most likely," he grudgingly replied.

A triumphant smirk flitted across Sirius face and he turned to James. "See! So if you aren't going to apologies for 'most likely' going to call me a man whore, leave."

James, prideful as he was, did just that.

* * *

James sat down next to Lily, who was once again reading a muggle novel. Peering at the cover he noticed it was a different one from two days ago, and she was almost done that one as well.

"You read awfully fast," he noted.

She didn't give him a reply, continuing to wind a piece of her hair round her index finger. The two remain quiet, until the owl post arrived. Talon, James' barn owl, flew over and dropped a large package into James' hands. A small folded note, with James' name written in his mother's flowing script, was attached. _Send some more brownies for you and the boys, _was written on the inside. Remus had eaten the last, of the ones his mother had sent with James on the train, a week ago.

Carelessly ripping the brown paper from it, James opened the gold tin. Sure enough, the smell of chocolate and nuts wafted up. James glanced down to where his friends sat and saw Remus eyeing the tin, before Sirius cuffed him over the head and he looked back down at the Prophet. When he turned back he caught Lily shoving the last bit of one of the brownies into her mouth. She smiled at him sheepishly, and he had to resist the urge to wipe a crumb from the edge of her mouth.

"You can have 'em," he said, shoving the tin towards her.

She brightened up, "Thanks!"

"It's what friends do," he shrugged, "I'm not gonna eat them all, and you have the second biggest chocolate addiction in all of Hogwarts."

She nodded her head before reaching for another, "I wish my mother made brownies this good."

"My mom has a secret ingredient, magic." Lily laughed.

Another hand plucked a brownie from across the table and James looked up to see Marlene. "Thanks, Potter." she said, sitting down.

Mary MacDonald, a blonde and Lily's other best friend, sat down also. She eyed the brownies with a mixture of longing and distaste, before looking up. "Lily, James." she greeted.

"Have a brownie," Marlene said.

Mary glared at her, "Not all can be as fit as you."

James a little taken aback at the venom in her voice. Mary had always been kind and gentle.

Marlene laughed, "You are missing out, girl."

Mary turned to her plate, piling it with vegetables and meat, no carbs, and didn't answer.

"Speaking of fitness, when's our next practice, Captain." Marlene asked.

"Tomorrow," James replied.

"We have a Prefect meeting," Lily said.

"Damn," James ignored the glare Lily threw him at the language, "And Friday I have-" he paused. Him and his friends had been planning a prank for Friday, but now that the weren't talking to him. "Actually, Friday would work."

Lily looked at him funny, but Marlene just nodded her head, and went back to eating.


End file.
